minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ender Dragon/End Survival
The End is a unique place. Once one kills the Ender Dragon, one may even want to live there, or one could take an extra challenge and try to survive the Ender Dragon's wrath in the End dimension! Firsthand End Survival If one wants to live in the End with/without the Ender Dragon, one would need wood. Wood is the basis of all tools, weapons, and ultimately life itself! Food is also greatly needed. Bring a diamond pickaxe so one can mine the obsidian, but understand that if you invest time in the End build-wise, then respawning the Ender Dragon will be a bigger risk. Normal End Survival First, find a suitable spot to set up a base. It would be wise to place the first base near the exit portal. Make sure to bring a dirt block and sapling from the Overworld in order to build a tree farm. Once the first tree has grown, start thinking about tools. Once a tool set has been crafted, one could start thinking about an actual roof for the base. End Survival Shelters/Homes Underground Base Digging down would be my first choice. One can make a base as large as they want it to be if they make it underground. The only bad thing about this shelter is the risk of falling out of the world and into the Void. Obsidian Pillar Shelter Another good survival shelter is inside an obsidian pillar. This is a good home because it can have multiple floors and (depending on which pillar is chosen to live in) it can be very spacey! The cons, however, might outweigh the pros. Obsidian is very hard to break quickly. It would be a long and weary process that requires the usage of a diamond pickaxe preferably one with Efficiency V. Ender Dragon Survival If one really wants another challenge, one should try this! Surviving in the End alone should be challenging enough, but the Ender Dragon makes this even harder. Be prepared to die a lot! Basic Dragon Avoiding When a player first enters the End, the Ender Dragon will be after them. Run around the surface of the End for the first couple minutes. Tip: Know where the Dragon is at all times. Do not let the Dragon hit oneself! Above all, don't let the Ender Dragon hit one into the Void. One's gear will be irretrievable. Ender Crystals Destroying all the Ender Crystals is considered a crucial strategy for killing the Ender Dragon; if you destroy one while the Ender Dragon is being healed from it, the Dragon will be harmed as a result. It will have taken 2 damage per crystal. Ender Crystals can be destroyed using any projectile, even snowballs and eggs. However, some Ender Crystals will be surrounded by a cage of iron bars, in which you will have to pillar up and destroy the iron bars or build a ladder and shoot a projectile to the Ender Crystal through the hitbox of the iron bars. Basic Endermen Protection The Ender Dragon is not the only danger in this floating spit of sand. The Endermen also pose a threat! Always bring 2 or more water buckets so whenever the endermen walk into it, they get hurt and teleport away. And as always, bring some great armor! Category:The End